Emmanellain de Fortemps
Lord Emmanellain de Fortemps is a non-player character in Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward. He is the youngest son of Count Edmont, and brother to Haurchefant and Artoirel. Due to his carefree and unfocused behavior, he is attended by a pageboy named Honoroit. Profile Appearance Personality Unlike his more confident, skillful and focused brothers, Emmanellain is meek, cowardly and easily panics during a crisis. Whenever something goes wrong as a result of his actions, Emmanellain attempts to shift blame unto others rather than face the consequences. He is reckless in his pursuit to please his father. Due to his unreliability, the pageboy Honoroit often completes his tasks with better efficiency. Despite Honoroit teasing him whenever he attempts to embellish a story about his involvement, Emmanellain deeply cares about his pageboy. Outside of his duties, Emmanellain is something of a socialite, though not exactly a famous one, as he endeavors to attend every banquet, ball, and occasion for libations, that he might catch the faintest whisper of gossip. When witnessing the heroics and leadership of the Warrior of Light, the Scions of the Seventh Dawn and Ser Aymeric de Borel, Emmanellain cannot help but envy their accomplishments and wonder how they are able to follow through to their goals with such conviction. When one of his orders backfires gaining the scorn of the people and risking the life of Honoroit, he panics and questions what else he could do. When Thancred Waters tells him to stop looking to others for answers and live with the consequences, Emmanellain lashes out, believing that since the Scions are accustomed to success and praise they know nothing of consequences and doubt. This leads to a stern rebuttal, which motivates Emmanellain to act more confidently, but he still tries to embellish stories and reports of his involvement in battles. Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward'' Emmanellain is the younger of the Count's sons, and the Warrior of Light is asked to assist him and Artoirel de Fortempsthem with their duties. Emmanellain is tasked with assisting House Haillenarte's outpost in the Sea of Clouds; a low-risk assignment given his unreliability. The commander of the Rose Knights stationed at Camp Cloudtop, Lady Laniaitte de Haillenarte, has the Warrior of Light and Honoroit ensure Emmanellain won't be a liability while the former does the real work. Despite their best efforts, Emmanellain gets taken by hostile Vanu Vanu near Voor Sian Siran, requiring the Warrior of Light and Haurchefant to rescue him from Ok'Bendu Vundu. During the hectic escape (aided by Cid Garlond), they witness the primal Bismarck. After returning to Fortemps Manor, Emmanellain is slapped by his father for his recklessness. Emmanellain is later in the Jeweled Crozier with his attendant, where he gives comments based on main scenario progression. As Goes Light, So Goes Darkness During the investigation into the recent arson in Ishgard, the Scions question Emmanellain on word on the street, but he proves to be less than useful. Later, he and Artoirel bestow a House Fortemps shield, fit for a true knight, to the Warrior of Light in recognition of recent events. He leaves with a gloomy expression as Artoirel resolves to aid the people as the future. Dragonsong During preparations for a peace conference at Falcon's Nest, Emmanellain finds himself in temporary command of the forces there, just as a protest against the truce between Dravania and Ishgard is ignited. As a disgruntled maid stands on one of the battlements imploring Ishgardians to take up arms once more, Emmanellain panics and orders a nearby soldier to do something; the soldier shoots the woman twice, the second time fatally. This angers the watching crowd, many of who leave, beating Emmanellain's manservant Honoroit in the process. Emmanellain is struck hard by the event, and even more so when he finds Honoroit. Disturbed and looking for someone to blame for the debacle, he lashes out at Thancred after the Scion offers a few choice words; Thancred, however, hits back harder and icily mentions how he himself has given everything to his cause and still failed. After telling the lordling that he must live with the consequences of his actions, Thancred leaves Emmanellain to return to Ishgard. The Warrior of Light finds Emmanellain in the Jeweled Crozier ruminating on these events. Having accepted that the fault for the Falcon's Nest riot was his and his alone, he goes to Ser Aymeric and, after asking the Lord Commander how he finds the strength to lead Ishgard, requests that he be counted among Ishgard's warriors in the Grand Melee. Gallery FFXIV Emmanellain de Fortemps.png XIV Emmanelain.jpg Category:Characters in Final Fantasy XIV Category:Elezens